Lies
by AnkouRavien
Summary: Els is blind, but he's happy with his life. His friends are nice and protects him from demon invasion. Wait... is that even true?


_The class is up to you because reasons :3_

* * *

There's a moment when someone feels grateful.

There's a moment when someone says the world isn't fair.

There's a moment when someone suicides because everything isn't going like they want.

"And there's a moment when someone doesn't even care about anything anymore," the girl beside me says.

"Are you trying to be cool?" I giggle.

"Hey! You said you want me to say something cool!" she protests.

I just laugh. "Tell me more, Rose! What's in front of us?"

The girl's name is Rose. She's much older than me—that's what she said.

"Sunset. It's the moment people are waiting for because it's rare. Unfortunately, we can only see it for a moment," Rose explains.

I'm blind. I can't see anything, but I don't hate it. I love my life!

I move my right hand, trying to find Rose's hand. "Rose? Where are you?"

She grabs my hand. "Here!"

"Rose! Els!"

I can hear a familiar guy's voice. It must be Raven!

...But I can hear another footstep. Maybe Rena is here too?

"What are you guys doing here? It's dangerous!" Rena scolds. "We just getting rid of the demons around here!"

"Where are we?" I ask. Rose just said she's going to take me somewhere, but I didn't ask where it was.

"You're sitting on the edge of bridge. You could fall to the river," Raven sighs.

I tilt my head. "Bridge? What's that?"

"It's getting dark. Let's go home," Rena grabs my left hand.

For some reason, people are afraid of this thing called "dark". I wonder why.

We're having desert now. I'm having a hard time eating the cake by myself, but Rena helps me. It's delicious!

I've been thinking about this for a while. Hopefully Rena won't get mad. "Rena, can I ask you something?"

"What is it, Els?"

"How did you find me?" I ask. She said she saved me 5 years ago. Isn't she awesome?!

"There were demon invasion. I found you under the bridge in Sander," Rena answers. "There's name on your pendant. That's how I know your name."

"Tell me more!" I beg. I love stories!

"Hm..." Rena is thinking. "After I found you, I found Raven. His left arm is missing, but he's still fighting for his life."

"I wasn't really fighting for myself," Raven muttered.

"I tried to save her, but I failed," Rena replies.

I tilt my head. "Who's Seris?"

"Raven's crush!" Rose shouts cheerfully.

"Shut up!"

Hm? "Crush? What's that?"

"Best friend," Raven answers quickly.

I can hear Rose and Rena laugh. "What's so funny about it?"

"You'll understand when you're older," Rena pats my head. "As for Rose, I found her crying in her hide spot."

"You don't have to tell the crying part!" Rose protests.

Raven chuckles. "So you are a crybaby?"

"Shut up!"

Hahaha! They're so funny! "What about you, Rena?"

Rena sighs. "I was running from my home, which is the forest. I can't do anything to save my family. There were too many of them."

Huh... "Tell me more stories!"

Rena giggles. "I have a funny story about Rose and Raven when you were still a baby!"

"Rena!" the two of them starts complaining.

* * *

A few days later, we're walking around the town. It was crowded until suddenly turn to silence.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"It's the Queen and Princess," Rena answers.

I can hear something's moving. It goes louder, and suddenly stops. I can hear footsteps near me.

"Elsword?"

Who...? I don't know this voice.

Someone takes a look on my pendant. "You're really Elsword!" Someone with that unfamiliar voice hugs me tightly.

I tilt my head. "Who are you?"

"I'm your mother!"

...Huh?

I quickly hide myself on the back of someone behind me. "Hey! Why are you hiding?" Rose asks.

Ah, it's Rose.

"My brother?" Someone with another unfamiliar voice asks.

"Let's go home, Elsword," the one who called herself 'mother' grabs my hand.

I slap her hand. I don't want to go anywhere else!

"Els," Rena pats my head. "You found your family. You need to go home."

"I don't want to!" I yell. I don't want to go to strangers' home! "They could lie!"

"They're not lying. The Princess has the similar pendant like yours," Rena replies.

"No!"

"You can hear a lot of stories from them," Raven says.

I can feel tears from my eyes. "I don't want their stories!"

I keep rejecting to go to that 'home'! Why don't they understand?!

"We'll meet again, Els. Don't worry," Rena holds my hands. Her voice is trembling. Is she... crying?

"What if I don't recognize you anymore?" I ask.

"We'll recognize you," Rose sobs.

"Why do I have to go home?" I ask. "I want to stay with you!"

"We want the same thing," Rena holds my hand tighter, "but you have found your family. We can't take you with us."

"But you're my real family," I mutter.

Rena sighs as she wipes my tears. "We'll meet again."

I let go of her hands. "Promise me?"

"We promise!" Rose pats my head.

Someone else takes my hand. "Goodbye!" Rena and Rose shouts.

"We'll meet again, right? See you later!" Raven shouts.

"Bye-bye."

The strangers take me inside their vehicle and starts telling stories.

...

Why are they alive anyway? I wish they're dead.

* * *

I hate everything in this house. There are so many rules. Why do I have to join some party and things every day?!

"Els?"

This voice... is my sister.

I grab the nearest thing and throw it at her. I can hear her scream. "Get out!"

"Master, please don't throw that thing. It's a scissor and it could hurt someone," the other voice beside me is my maid.

"I don't care!" I throw another nearest thing at her. I don't want to stay here!

"What's going on?" my mother is stepping in. Kick me out already!

Unexpectedly, she pats my head. "What do you want, dear? You can do anything you want, but don't throw things at people."

"Anything?" I repeat.

"Anything," she replies.

If I become a fighter like Rose and Raven, I can wander around the town without having to worry about the demons! "I want to be a knight!"

"Alright," she allows.

It sure hard to be a knight, but I'll do it!

* * *

It's been a long time since that event. Luckily, as a prince, I could do anything I want. They're doing as I say. I spent most of my time trying to be a knight, but hey, I did it!

Sort of.

I'm confident in my skill now. I don't need to see to wander around in town! As long as I can hear, that's enough.

People are whispering about me, though. I don't question it. I ran away from home!

After a few hours of walking, someone's calling me. "Els?!"

I face the voice. "Yes?"

"Els!" someone hugs me. "It's me, Rose!"

Her voice changed. "How can I trust you?"

She gives me a gun. "You used to play with this gun! It's my custom-made gun! You almost killed Raven!"

Ah! This gun! "Rose!" I hug her.

"I missed you! It's been 10 years!" she shouts happily.

"Where are Rena and Raven?" I ask.

"They're at home," she answers, "I just did the groceries."

"Can I come?"

She takes my hand. "Of course."

I can hear the sound of door opens. "Rena! Raven!"

They're in silence for a moment. "What the heck, Els?! You ran away from home or something?!" Raven asks.

I can feel someone hugs me. It must be Rena. "Welcome home, Els," she pats my head.

I hug her back. "I'm home."

"Alright! I've been waiting for this moment!" Rose laughs. "Let's eat together!"

"How did you get here?" Raven asks.

"I've train to be a knight!" I shout proudly. "Fight me!"

He chuckles. "Sure. We can spar after this—"

"No! No sparring after eating. Not good!" Rena yells.

"We can kill some demons later," Rose laughs, "Ready to make the world a better place?"

"Okay!" I nod as I sit on the dining room. "Can I hear some stories?"

"Of course," Rena answers happily.

 _Elsword never know_

 _That the one he calls "real family" is the demons_

 _And he's going to kill his own race_

* * *

 _For some reason I enjoy making awkward stories like this ._._

 _PLSDONTHATEME_

 _And yeah, I leave the classes to your imagination because Els is blind._

 _Thanks for reading~_


End file.
